Agents for affecting target structures are well known. Temperature affects may be induced by the application of hot or cold agents to the target. The appearance of a target may be affected by cosmetic and decorative agents. Electric current, voltages, and electric and magnetic fields may be applied to a target using local applicators. For biological targets, surface properties may be impacted by the use of topical application of moisturizers, medicaments and other treatment actives.
The effectiveness of the active agent may be impacted by the nature of the applicator available to facilitate the interaction of the active agent with the target structure. Typical applicators are less than precise with respect to their conformance to the target structure and the use of one-size, or a few sizes, fits all tends to compromise the actual performance of the active agent.
What is needed is a precision application implement adapted to the geometry of the target structure to yield an improved active agent performance and methods for making the applicator.